<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Funny Valentine by tomatopudding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722160">My Funny Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding'>tomatopudding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deleted Scene: Aziraphale's Bookshop 1800 (Good Omens), First Kiss, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, all of my historical knowledge i learned from wikipedia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Funny Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Find the the kisses prompt list <a>here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He had bought the chocolates to celebrate the official opening of A.Z. Fell and Co. (who exactly the so-called “co.” were supposed to be, Crowley would never know), </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have the opportunity to bask in the glow of Aziraphale’s wonderfully expressive face when he ate them. And certainly not because it happened to be a particular day in February. Nope. Not for that reason at all. (The creation of the holiday as it came to be known in current times had been the highlight of the Fourteenth Century in Crowley’s opinion. Of course, he remembered back when the day had been not one of love but rather of purification--Lupercalia. And naturally he’d been the one to tempt Julius Caesar into rejecting the crown from Marcus Antonius during one such celebration. How was he to know that it would end up getting the poor bugger murdered?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless of his reasoning, his plans of presenting the chocolates to the angel and then retiring to the back room of the bookshop for a long evening of pleasant Aziraphale Watching were rudely interrupted by the arrival of the most insufferable Archangel and his lackey. The box of chocolates had gotten misplaced somewhere along the way during Crowley’s scramble to make sure he said the right things within earshot of the right angel. By the time everything was fully handled, the day was nearing its end. Not that Crowley cared. And he certainly wasn’t rushing to make sure that he found his way to the bookshop, unfortunately sans chocolates, before it was too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s pleased tone upon seeing him caused a swooping sensation in Crowley’s stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting day, angel?” Crowley asked rhetorically, shoving his hands into his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale huffed, “More confusing than anything else. First I was promoted and then I wasn’t...Far worse than anything else, I had so been looking forward to our afternoon together, my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Crowley said faintly, “Well.” He cleared his throat. “Couldn’t exactly go about our usual business with Mister High and Mighty faffing about. Had to take matters into my own hands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” sighed Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that bad, angel. Just...convinced him that you would be of better use here on Earth, thwarting the wiles of the evil Serpent of Eden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel Aziraphale’s desire to give him a disapproving look, but it was overshadowed by the smile that was playing at his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had chocolates,” Crowley continued before he could stop himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s eyes widened and Crowley tried not to let the fact that they were glimmering, “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crowley</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it there were angel arms wrapped around him, pinning Crowley’s own arms against his sides and knocking the air from his lungs. The accompanying kiss was what struck Crowley completely speechless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ridiculous demon” Aziraphale murmured, “Happy Valentine’s Day, my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale bestowed another long, lingering kiss on Crowley’s slightly parted lips. This certainly wasn’t where he had thought this day would go, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>